eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Across the many lands of Teilequin and within the sentient races that dwell there are like minded individuals who have banded together to form factions. Over time these factions have come to possess the support of a great many individuals, and as such they possess a certain amount of influence within the world. These factions were formed for a variety of reasons with just as many goals, but they all seek change in one form or another. As time has passed, many factions have come and gone, but the following have stood the test of time thus far. Governing Factions As a community grows larger and larger, the need for organization and governance becomes apparent. A set of laws and customs is ultimately decided upon and a governing faction is born. These governing factions vary drastically in both population and land, but the more notable ones have fairly large populaces and land area. Governing factions also claim exclusive domain over their lands, if a traveler finds him/herself within those lands, they are expected to follow the law of the land. The Kvallan Empire The seat of Human power and influence, the Imperium is a massive territory spanning across much of central and northern Caevaria. From its capital, the Silver City Anatolia, the current Emperor plots how best to expand the Kvallan borders. After all, his current territory pales in comparison to what was once held by the Xogar at the height of their power. Such a slight to Kvallan pride cannot stand. The Imperium first formed roughly 250 years ago, after a long stretch of warring between various Human houses. One emerged supreme over the others: the Vesperian family. Its head of house was a woman named Kvalla, and she wasted no time consolidating her power base and entrenching her family at the top of the new order. Since Kvalla named herself the first Empress, the Imperium has seen four more Emperors come and go. The sixth sovereign, Macrinus Entheo Vesperian, takes his place on the throne despite the dying words of his father. Those words, according to some, named the younger brother Titus as the one true heir to the Imperium. Macrinus refuses to hear of such claims, and has gone so far as to sentence his own brother to death in an effort to secure the throne for himself. During this time of contested crown, those houses that once feared Vesperian have begun to wonder if the great old house has finally begin to topple. The Potkinian Community When the Roc Archipelago rose into the sky, some Mojuu and Gorvol were left behind. Together, they escaped to the Potkinian Mountains; a remote uninhabited mountain range with an intricate series of tunnels and caverns. Fearful of persecution, they hid their new mountain home with various magics and prospered in secrecy. Centuries of cave dwelling had changed the Potkinian Mojuu and Gorvol, both in mind and body. Eventually, the two races had grown less suspicious of the other races and allowed others to enter. As time went on, The Potkinian Community had formed a governing council with a strong anarcho-communist disposition. Outlaw Factions Within and beyond the territories of the governing factions exist the outlaw factions. These factions see fit to take advantage of pre-established factions and seek to utilize the resources found within to their own ends. The outlaw factions need not always oppose a governing faction, but a history of opposition defines these factions. Because they lack the mass support of governing factions, they are usually eager to take on new members of all kinds. The Titian Rebellion Revered as perhaps the greatest military mind in the Imperium's history since Kvalla herself, General Sheyl von Lehmann has always been close with the Imperial family. She was there when Lucius Vesperian drew his last breath, just after uttering his last words. Sheyl claims that those final words denounced eldest son Macrinus from the hierarchy in favor of second eldest Titus. Despite her long years of service, her claims were not widely believed. Macrinus wasted little time in sentencing her to death, along with Titus. Miraculously, that death was averted. With the help of an old friend, Sheyl managed to escape Anatolia with Titus in tow. Unfortunately, none of the rest of the royal family could be trusted or convinced, so they remain in Macrinus's clutches for now. Even so, Sheyl had absconded with the one true heir to the Kvallan throne, and now she dedicates all of herself to winning that throne for him. Spreading her story as widely as possible and opening her ranks to any that would aid her, she has managed to build up a sizable force. The Rebellion has avoided open battle with the Imperium up to this point, content to build its numbers and pick at wherever the Empire is weak or exposed. But Sheyl and Titus both know that full-blown conflict with the Imperium cannot be avoided forever. Together, they prepare to take their assembled forces into open war. The Ordronaux Fleet Piracy has almost always been a problem for Caevaria. Such a large continent, with many islands and archipelagos immediately situated around it, and with no shortage of sizable waterways, is prime breeding ground for the swashbuckling sort. Of course, most of these pirates are minor nuisances at best, but one crew in particular has formed the single largest fleet in Caevarian waters: Subier Ordronaux, the Scourge of the Seas. He was once a member of the Kvallan navy, but those days are long behind him. The Ordronaux Fleet is so difficult to deal with because it does not call any single port home. Despite its massive size, there is no shortage of islands with cozy coves to hole up in with hoarded treasures. Subier is crafty and difficult to pin down, and it's even rumored that he is only pretending to be Human. He and his massive fleet have been terrorizing the coast for the last 20 years. Cultist Groups Because all but a few have forgotten about the creator Dragons, various cultist groups have sprung up from Teilequin's soil. These groups have religious qualities and often view themselves as standing in opposition to the world. There is usually a unique message of salvation associated with each group along with a corresponding method of salvation. Public perception of these groups can range from benevolent, to benign, to malevolent. Some groups are secretive while others are open about their activities, and some groups are even associated with certain governing factions. Regardless, there is often an air of mystery and danger associated with these groups, approach with caution. The Rama Karayan Known only to a limited few is the true origin of Teilequin. The world was created not by any of the gods of new but by the Dragons of old. This truth is so sparsely known because the Dragons had not been seen or heard from in over 10,000 years. Hardly anyone even knows what a Dragon is, much less has the wherewithal to consider questioning why such a powerful Race vanished from the world entirely. And this lack of knowledge is the perfect veil from behind which the Dragons can emerge anew. Ushering in that return and acting as the Dragons' worldly servitors are the primary considerations of the Rama Karayan. To put it simply, they are a small cult consisting of people who have been exposed to the great Vrixas Nagasha, First of all Dragons and true god of Teilequin. Through magical means that seem to defy the natural laws of the world, exposure to Vrixas has granted these chosen few a great power. Manifesting as a type of biological mutation, this power twists the forms of the Rama Karayan until they fit more into the image of their Dragon masters. Aside from prudence in secrecy, the Rama Karayan number so few because the blessing of Vrixas does not work with everyone. In fact, nine out of every ten to receive exposure to the First Dragon end up dead. But those that survive the process and master their changed forms are unquestionably dangerous. The Twenty-Six Pillars Not everyone in Teilequin is fond of magic, despite how plentiful it is. Some find the dangers of using it to be far worse than any good it might do, and they even assert that magic will be the undoing of the world if people go on using it. These like-minded individuals, concerned for the future of Caevaria and convinced that magic is the greatest threat to their continued existence, have banded together with a common interest. When they first formed, the organization laid out a list of laws and beliefs concerning magic; that list was twenty-six items long. As such, they adopted these "pillars" of their beliefs as the name for their group. In essence, the Twenty-Six Pillars believe that the use of magic is a horrid act and will bring far more harm into the world than good. They will actively attempt to disrupt any magical practice they come across, and they do not personally make use of natural magic. They do allow their greatest acolytes to make use of artifacts that have been created already, acknowledging that without such force they could not affect real change. However, they also vow that once they have stamped the use of magic out from the world, they will destroy their artifacts as well. Their leader, a man named Pachomius, is rumored to be working on a method of wiping out the very existence of magic. Whether or not such a rumor is true, or how much progress Pachomius has made towards that end, is hard to say. The Oscurian Among those capable of calling out to the Ethereal Plane, there are those who have heard calls in return. Though they are few in number, they hold many stories of what these calls have imparted. Of course, none of these stories make much sense to the average person in Caevaria, so often these cross-planar mediators are thought to be mad. Perhaps some of them are, but madness does not necessarily discount truth. The stories these individuals possess speak of many twisted things, none of them good. Shunned by the rest of society, these mentally troubled souls sought refuge in numbers and commonality. The Oscurian is a massive spire in eastern Caevaria that serves as a communal living space for these addled men and women where they can converse across the boundaries of reality as much as they like. As might be expected, they don't get many visitors. But they do get some. Praeter Mages, for instance, see great value in consulting the Oscurian for information about beings that they may wish to summon. Very occasionally, the Oscurian will send out emissaries on quests of great import. These quests are, naturally, requested by those enticing otherworldly voices and often wind up relating in some bizarre fashion to important events as they unfold. But oddly enough, historians don't tend to credit the Oscurian at all... Notable Guilds Guilds are a specialized type of faction that will outwardly provide a service of some kind, and inwardly will provide training for the purpose of mastering that service. Guilds offer more than just training to their members however, they generally offer a stable source of income though job opportunities, a prestigious corporate name to be associated with, and a network of allies to name a few benefits. Guilds will generally have a certain list of rules which are expected to be adhered to, and failure to comply will have consequences. Most guilds will have one or more headquarters where members may gather, and it is within these headquarters that outsiders may seek membership. Most guilds are open to new members, but they tend to be picky about qualifications. The following is a list of the more notable guilds within Teilequin. Merchants Guild Based out of Caevaria, the Merchants Guild is a network of allied merchants who seek to create a lush economy of goods and services. Their members are expected to have a thorough knowledge of all aspects of the business, with buying, selling, and bartering being just the tip of the iceberg. Travelers Guild The Travelers Guild is a merchant group* that offers a selection of goods and services which are tailored towards favorable travels. They are seasoned travelers who have banded together with a singular purpose; profit. Each season its members are sorted into groups and then scattered across the map, some may be found at familiar spots in major cities while others are constantly on the move. It is with great pride that Travelers Guild offers a reliable catalogue of goods and services that may be obtained from any of their groups that a customer might encounter. Before heading out for new travels, one should meet with this guild. Hunters Guild The Hunters Guild is a ragtag group of individuals who get the job done. They are responsible for clearing out wild beasts from unwanted areas, dealing with infestations/hauntings, and selling various meats. They also have specialists who hunt down Werewolves and Vampires. Obviously they train their members to hunt monsters, but they also train their members with an assortment of complimentary skills to ensure that the job is done in a pleasing manner. The Hunters Guild keeps the settled parts of Teilequin a little less wild and a little more civil. Miscellaneous These factions are difficult to categorize, but represent notable groups regardless. Trivia * Despite being a merchant group, the Travelers Guild isn't actually a part of the Merchants Guild. This has caused them to be at odds from time to time, but in general they remain civil towards one another.